


INSTINTO

by Alessa13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Power Bottom Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13
Summary: Will Graham no estaba muerto. Jack Crawford había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que el enfermero Matthew Brown hiciera su trabajo.El señor Brown estaba muerto, el doctor Graham vivo y Hannibal cabreado.No...Esa no era la palabra exacta. Lecter no estaba cabreado, estaba furioso.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: hannigram





	INSTINTO

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a mis queridas Caro, Dori y Maru. Ellas me hacen ver donde están mis errores cuando yo ya no me veo ni los pies.
> 
> Mi mente siempre es un caos lleno de un millón de cosas y ellas me ayudan a que todas mis ideas estén un poco mas ordenaditas en ese nido de cucos que es mi cabeza. 
> 
> Este fic fue escrito para el concurso de la pág. de FB Hannigram Lovers. La temática de este mes era CAMBIO DE ROLES y una vez más, debo darles las gracias a todos los que votaron por mi historia, . Quedar en primer lugar es un logro para mi y la verdad es que no merecía tal honor, pero muy me hace muy feliz.
> 
> Como siempre, todos mis puntos han sido repartidos por igual entre todas las participantes.
> 
> Mil besos. 
> 
> Alessa C.Britson

Will Graham no estaba muerto. Jack Crawford había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que el enfermero Matthew Brown hiciera su trabajo.  
El señor Brown estaba muerto, el doctor Graham vivo y Hannibal cabreado.  
No...Esa no era la palabra exacta. Lecter no estaba cabreado, estaba furioso.  
  
Hannibal había pasado meses encerrado en el Hospital Estatal de Baltimore para Criminales Dementes por los crímenes del Destripador de Chesapeake, de los cuales había sido inculpado por su psiquiatra Will Graham y a quien al principio había creído, dada su encefalitis, pero ahora Hannibal recordaba.  
Lo recordaba todo.  
  
Meses de ira y frustraciones por la tradición de quién había creído su amigo. Meses sintiéndose culpable de la muerte de Abigail y de las otras tres mujeres, pero dados los acontecimientos recientes durante el juicio, lo habían puesto en libertad y ahí estaba...Dispuesto para meter una bala en la cabeza de ese asesino.  
Apretó los dientes con rabia y se quedó en la linde del bosque, contemplando como la hermosa casa de estilo victoriano se erguía en la oscuridad, como si realmente fuera un barco perdido en la inmensidad de un océano de árboles y nieve.  
  
¿En serio nadie se había dado cuenta de que esa casa solitaria en el bosque gritaba asesino en serie desde las cuatro paredes de piedra?  
Hannibal espero horas entre los árboles, helándose de frío, hasta que vio aparecer el Bentley de William y vio cómo el hombre se bajaba de él.  
  
Calculó el tiempo necesario que necesitaría el psiquiatra para ponerse cómodo.  
Un rato después, se deslizó dentro de la casa a través de una ventana que había forzado previamente y sacando su pistola se acercó lentamente a Will.  
  
\- Ese aftershave tan peculiar... huele a caducado.-dijo Will abriendo la puerta de la nevera sin volverse para mirar a Hannibal.  
-Nuestra última conversación fue interrumpida por Jack Crawford y me gustaría retomarla donde la dejamos, doctor Graham-. Hannibal apretó los dientes intentando contener su ira, deseando apretar el gatillo para esparcir los malditos sesos de ese cabrón por toda la encimera de la cocina y entonces Will se giró para mirarlo. Sus fríos ojos azules parecían arder bajo la luz de los fluorescentes y Hannibal sabía que si se dejaba cautivar por esos maravillosos ojos estaría perdido. No quería admitirlo, pero esos ojos, eran su debilidad.  
  
-Si mal no recuerdo me estaba preguntando si me sentiría bien matándole.- dijo sintiendo un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.  
Will Graham pareció entender y alzó una ceja.  
-Ah, si… Veo que has pensado en ello....-Dijo mirándolo fijamente.  
  
-Usted quería que aceptara mi naturaleza y ahora sigo los impulsos que tanto reprimía y los cultivo como la inspiración que son.- dijo Hannibal cuando le quitó el seguro a su arma sin dejar de apuntar al psiquiatra.  
  
-No contestó a mí pregunta. ¿Cómo te sentirías al matarme, Hannibal?-  
Pregunto Will mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y Hannibal levantó el arma hacia su cara.  
-Justo.- dijo prácticamente escupiendo las palabras.  
-¿No tiene curiosidad? ¿No quieres saber por qué tú? ¿Saber qué es lo que quiere el Destripador de ti?  
  
-Dígamelo usted, doctor Graham- Hannibal cada vez sentía más rabia y Will no parecía tenerle miedo._ ¿Cómo le encontró Miriam Lass? Se aseguró de que nadie volviera a encontrarle así de nuevo.  
El agente presionó la pistola contra la cara de Will y la amartillo. Cualquier movimiento en falso y ¡¡¡pufff!!! Adiós a la cabeza de su psiquiatra.  
-Hannibal, escúchame... Si no soy yo, asesinaras a un inocente.-Will intentó girar el rostro en otra dirección pero Hannibal tenía una mano en su garganta y sus dedos se estaban clavando en el hueso de la mandíbula, impidiendo que pudiera moverse. Sabía que el hombre estaba nervioso y cabreado y cualquier movimiento podría asustarle y hacer que disparara. Will pensó que aún no podía morir... Antes tenía otros planes para su ex paciente.  
  
-Tú, mejor que nadie sabes lo que es que te acusen injustamente. Eras inocente y nadie supo verlo...-dijo el doctor intentando calmarlo.  
Hannibal levantó la pistola hasta su sien y apretó los dedos alrededor de la culata. No disparar estaba requiriéndole casi toda su fuerza de voluntad.  
  
-Pero no soy inocente. Usted, doctor Graham, se aseguró de eso al inculparme.  
Will suspiró y se lamió los labios con nerviosismo.  
-Hannibal, escúchame... Si soy el Destripador y me matas, nadie responderá a tus preguntas. ¿No quieres saber cómo termina?_ dijo Will.  
Hannibal balbuceo mientras se debatía entre apretar el gatillo y olvidarlo todo o marcharse de allí sin mirar atrás.  
  
Podía ver qué aunque el doctor intentaba parecer tranquilo, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y podía notar el pulso de su carótida corriendo bajo la palma de su mano. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, William Graham estaba asustado.  
Hannibal titubeó, apretando más el cañón del arma contra la sien de su antiguo amigo y cuando Will cerró los ojos como si aceptase su destino, no pudo disparar.  
Allí estaba el hijo de puta que le había jodido la vida. Y Hannibal quería hacerle pagar... Por él, por Abigail… Por Beverly. Sólo Dios sabía cuánta gente más había perecido bajo la mano del Destripador de Chesapeake y ese hombre era el mismo que ahora estaba muerto de miedo entre él y un jodido frigorífico.  
  
Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y simplemente, bajo el arma y salió de allí, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.  
  
Cuando llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra ella, respirando a bocanadas. Casi parecía que el aire no quisiera llegar a sus pulmones y sabía que estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico. Había estado a punto de asesinar a su ex psiquiatra y ahora Will lo iba a matar. Lo sabía y eso le dolió en el alma.  
Odiaba a Will por todo lo que le había hecho, pero él sabía que ese odio, en realidad, venía de lo mucho que amaba a su amigo. Pensó que sería irónico morir sin decirle antes lo mucho que lo amaba. Cerró los ojos y se froto la cara pensando en William J. Graham, único heredero de una empresa de yates de lujo en Nueva Orleans. El millonario solitario, doctorado en bellas artes, cirugía y psiquiatría. El gran filántropo, con una reputación envidiable, que vivía en una gran mansión victoriana en medio de ninguna parte y ahora ese mismo hombre lo iba a cazar como a un conejo asustado para matarlo de la manera más horrible que Hannibal pudiera imaginar y aunque todos los instintos le gritaban que huyera, él no podía hacerlo. Si iba a morir, se aseguraría de llevarse a Graham al infierno. El único problema en su plan era qué estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de él.  
Hannibal soltó una carcajada histérica y se frotó la boca con nerviosismo. De todas las personas que había en la tierra, se había ido a enamorar de un asesino en serie.  
  
Misha maulló en protesta a la carcajada y Hannibal se agachó brevemente para rascarle tras las orejas a su gata.  
\- No pasa nada, chica linda. ¿Quieres comer? Venga, vamos a ponerte algo- dijo acariciándole el lomo.  
  
Pasó un rato intentando leer, pero no podía concentrarse y cuando se metió en la ducha y oyó un estruendo en su baño, se quedó petrificado bajo la cascada de agua. Sólo era su gata, paseándose por encima del lavabo y tirando al suelo todo lo que encontraba en su camino. Hannibal sonrió y salió de la ducha y tras envolverse en una toalla, cogió a la gata, la bajó al suelo y ella protestó indignada.  
  
\- Misha, mylimais... No empecemos. Tienes comida y agua y yo ahora mismo no tengo ni fuerzas ni ánimos para que estés protestando lo que queda de noche...- Dijo Hannibal mirando con cariño al animal. Ella se puso a lamerse la cola sin hacerle el menor caso.  
Poco después, se bebió medio vaso de whisky y se metió en la cama. Aún temblaba por la adrenalina pero se obligó a calmarse y cerró los ojos.  
  
Will Graham pagaría por todos sus crímenes. Por todos y cada uno de ellos, eso sí el profesor lograba salir indemne.  
Hannibal soñó que se estaba ahogando. Algo apretaba su garganta y había un peso en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar y cuando se despertó entre jadeos, sus ojos se agrandaron por la conmoción.  
  
Will estaba sentado a horcajadas encima de su pecho y sus manos le apretaban la tráquea, pero no con la suficiente fuerza para romperla, sino simplemente cortando su suministro de aire.  
Desesperado empezó a revolverse pateando y clavo sus uñas en esas manos que lo estaban estrangulando.  
  
-No... Así no.- dijo entre jadeos y Will alzó una ceja, mirándolo con diversión.  
-¿Podrías repetirlo, Hannibal? Es que no puedo entender nada de lo que me dices. Casi no te oigo.- dijo con un deje divertido en su acento cajún. Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo. Hannibal podía verlos a la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana, haciéndolos brillar con un destello casi plateado.  
  
-Wi... Will... No... - su mente se estaba nublando por la falta de oxígeno y sus manos cayeron a los lados. No quería morir, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.  
Graham bajo su torso pegándolo al de Hannibal y se acercó hasta su oído, acariciando su lóbulo con la nariz.  
  
-Me dolerá matarte Hannibal...Puede que no me creas, pero realmente te tengo en alta estima, mon chér (1)… Empezabas a gustarme.- susurró en su oído y Hannibal sintió como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, rodando por su mejilla y cerró los ojos. Will iba a matarlo.  
En la oscuridad de la habitación, Will casi no podía ver el rostro de Hannibal pero cuando el hombre dejó de luchar, quedándose quieto y el agua salada que se derramaba de sus ojos, mojó sus labios, Will sintió que algo se rompía dentro de su pecho.  
  
Durante todo ese tiempo había jugado al gato y al ratón con su ex paciente, Will se decía a si mismo que simplemente sentía curiosidad por su amigo, pero ahora, esa lagrima solitaria que Hannibal había derramado, le quemaba el corazón como si fuera fuego, dejándole claro que la curiosidad no era el sentimiento para describir lo que sentía por Lecter y Will se incorporó, empezando a retirarse de encima del pecho del agente.  
  
-Yo… -Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y retiró sus manos de la garganta de Hannibal, moviéndose para levantarse, dispuesto a irse, pero cuando Hannibal envolvió de nuevo su mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios para depositar un suave beso, Will se quedó petrificado.  
  
Los labios de Hannibal eran suaves contra su piel y Will casi no podía respirar.  
¿Por qué el hombre al que había estado a punto de asfixiar hacía escasos segundos respondía a su violencia con ternura? Tenía que salir de allí… Ahora mismo.  
  
Will sabía que había llegado la hora. Debía irse, dejar Baltimore y esta vida de mentiras que había construido hacía ya tanto tiempo. Era tiempo de dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar.  
  
Había tomado la decisión cuando Hannibal lo había dejado asustado y solo en su cocina. No tenía miedo de la muerte, ni de un arma apuntando a su cabeza. Tenía miedo de los sentimientos que lo hacían sentirse débil frente a Lecter. Él sabía que debía de matarle para recuperar el control y deshacerse de esa extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que el perfilador estaba cerca y había llegado a su casa con la idea de exprimir su vida antes de marcharse, pero esa lágrima solitaria lo había roto por dentro. Le había hecho darse cuenta de cuanto dolor le había infligido a su amigo y ahora más que miedo, sentía terror. Esa sensación de culpa, vulnerabilidad y anhelo lo asustaban más que nada en el mundo.  
  
Hannibal soltó sus manos y se incorporó en la cama, a la vez que deslizaba sus fuertes dedos por los muslos de Will, acariciándolo como si en vez de carne y huesos estuviera hecho del más delicado cristal… Como si fuera algo tan delicado que pudiera romperse. Nadie jamás lo había tratado con tanta delicadeza y amor y Will sintió que un grito se estaba formando en sus extrañas, haciéndolo sentir más asustado que nunca.  
Hannibal subió sus manos por los lados de sus caderas y una sonrisa triste se instaló en su boca cuando lo miró. Ahora estaban frente a frente, y Will miró sus labios, mientras contenía un jadeo ahogado. Hannibal no habló pero se inclinó hacia él, rozando su boca con sus labios y lo besó. Tan solo una suave caricia de labios contra labios y el perfilador se echó hacia atrás, esperando por la reacción del asesino.  
-Iba a matarte…-Dijo Will sintiendo que le temblaba todo el cuerpo y Hannibal miro su boca y se lamió lo labios.  
  
-Bueno…. Yo también, y aquí estamos. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Will no pudo contener una carcajada.  
Aún se reía cuando Hannibal hundió los dedos entre sus rizos y lo atrajo hacia sus labios de nuevo y esta vez el beso no tuvo nada de tímido. Will le dio la bienvenida jadeando contra su boca y Hannibal acarició su lengua con la suya, agasajándolo con un beso húmedo que fue directamente desde su boca hasta su polla, despertándola de golpe. Will jadeo de nuevo, pero por una razón muy distinta. Su repentina erección y sus estrechos pantalones de diseño italiano no eran compatibles, y la tela le estaba literalmente pellizcando las pelotas. -Hannibal…espera… espera chér…Mis pelotas….- Eso fue el detonante para que el que estallara en carcajadas esta vez fuera Hannibal y Will con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quito, mientras el perfilador seguía mordisqueando su mandíbula y su tráquea y se peleaba con los botones de su chaleco y de su camisa.  
  
-Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir a matarme con un traje de tres piezas.- dijo aun entre risas, cuando logro quitarle la corbata y deslizar la camisa por los hombros de Will.  
  
\- ¿Hubieras preferido que me pusiera una de tus espantosas camisas de franela, chér? Puede que sí me convences, quizás más tarde tengas el honor de prestarme una.- Contestó Will deslizando una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Hannibal, atrayéndolo para otro beso desordenado, lleno le lengua y dientes.  
Hannibal se quitó como pudo la camiseta, aprovechando los escasos segundos que tomaron para respirar para sacársela por la cabeza y lanzarla al suelo y volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos.  
  
Los dedos de Will se clavaban en sus hombros y cuando rompió el beso de nuevo y empezó a bajar por su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo, Hannibal gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Los labios de Will siguieron bajando por su cuerpo, y cuando sus dientes atraparon uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes, el profesor hundió sus dedos entre los rizos desordenados, jadeando en busca de aire.  
  
Will apartó las mantas y levantó sus ojos para poder ver a Hannibal mientras jadeaba y sonrió mirándolo mientras seguía lamiendo y bajando por el camino de pelo que se pérdida por el filo de sus boxers. Cuando liberó la erección del perfilador y se inclinó para lamer una franja ancha en su glande, Hannibal perdió la poca coherencia que le quedaba y empezó a maldecir en lo que Will supuso que era una mezcla de francés, japonés y lituano. Will quería esa polla grande y maravillosa dentro de su cuerpo, de la manera que fuera.  
  
\- Shhhhhh rassure mon amour,nous venons de commencer,Je veux voir comment tu fond pour moi quand je te demande de me baiser.(2)  
Hannibal ancló con fuera sus dedos en los rizos de Will y sus caderas empezaron a moverse, empujando su polla dentro de esa maravillosa boca. Will definitivamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo y cuando soltó la erección de su amante y se lamió los labios, Hannibal tiro de él para besarlo y con un movimiento ágil el doctor quedó boca arriba en su cama y fue el turno de Hannibal para sonreír con suficiencia.  
\- Oh, mylimais (3), voy a devorarte por ser tan grosero.- dijo lamiéndose los labios y Will sonrió al oír la referencia a su alter ego y con destreza se quitó sus boxers de seda gris tirándolos al suelo. Abrió las piernas y cuando iba a rodear a Hannibal con ellas, el profesor negó, sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
Hannibal se arrodilló entre las piernas de Will, empujó sus muslos y lo doblo casi a la mitad, dejándolo completamente expuesto.  
Sin perder ningún segundo más , llevo las piernas de Will hacía atrás y con destreza se las puso sobre los hombros.  
  
Cuando Hannibal tanteo su agujero con sus labios, Will jadeo y sus manos se aferraron a los barrotes de la cama.  
La lengua de Hannibal era hábil y comenzó a alternar suaves besos y penetraciones con su dedo y legua los ojos de Will rodaron hacia atrás mientras gemía y se retorcía bajo el toque de su amante.  
  
-Allez, mon amour... j'ai besoin de plus...(4) –Will gimoteó mordiéndose una mano y cuando un segundo dedo de Hannibal lo penetró y encontró su próstata, grito de puro éxtasis.  
-Bajo de la almohada hay un tubo de lubricante, pero no tengo condones. - dijo Hannibal y Will negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Estoy limpio....-dijo entre jadeos, por qué su travieso muchacho aprovecho la oportunidad para meter un tercer dedo haciendo tijera para abrirlo. Will estaba acostumbrado a satisfacer sus fantasías en solitario, usando sus dedos y juguetes pero los dedos de Hannibal eran enormes y la quemadura que producían lo estaba llevando al borde del orgasmo.  
  
_Yo también estoy limpio. El tío que me hizo la prueba era un gilipollas homófobo y retrógrado. Espero que algún día me ayudes a despedazar a ese cabrón... -dijo Hannibal sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo mientras esparcía lubricante en el agujero de Will y a lo largo de su polla.  
Los ojos del psiquiatra se llenaron de lágrimas ante esa confesión y cuando Hannibal empujó dentro de su cuerpo de golpe, hasta tocar fondo, Will empezó a llorar. Hannibal asustado, bajo sus piernas, dispuesto a retirarse y Will negó con la cabeza mientras le tendría los brazos para poder abrazarlo. Cuando lo incorporo contra su pecho y quedaron frente a frente, Hannibal parecía preocupado.  
  
-¿Will? ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Estás.....? .- y el doctor sonrió apartando el maravilloso y suave pelo bicolor que caía sobre los ojos de su amante.- Hannibal... Mi Hannibal... Mi hermoso muchacho... Claro que te ayudaré... Esto es lo que siempre quise para ti...Que aceptaras tu propio yo.  
  
-Es hermoso…-Hannibal sonrió y volvió a besarlo mientras se mecían juntos. Will a horcajadas sobre las piernas cruzadas de Hannibal y Hannibal abrazándolo y haciéndole el amor tan dulcemente que pensó que podía enloquecer. Todos sus sentidos estaban gritando... Habría tiempo para la ternura, se aseguraría de ello, pero ahora empujó a Hannibal hacia atrás y ajustando sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas del agente, Will empezó a cabalgarlo casi de manera frenética.  
  
Ambos gemían y Hannibal movía con tanta fuerza a Will sobre él que el doctor estaba seguro de que al día siguiente tendría las marcas de los dedos en sus caderas.  
  
-¡Joder! Will... Will, voy a... - Hannibal no pudo terminar la frase mientras se corría en el interior de Will y Will no tardó ni dos minutos en unirse a sus gritos, corriéndose sobre el estómago de Hannibal.  
  
Ambos cayeron agotados y cuando Hannibal se ablando y salió de Will, el hombre siseo. Por la mañana le iban a doler hasta las ideas y se echó a reír, mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Hannibal y posicionaba su cabeza en el lecho de vello que cubría el pecho del profesor.  
  
Ninguno habló, pero no hacía falta. Habían sido unidos por un impulso....El impulso de matarse mutuamente y gracias a eso ya nada podría separarlos. Estarían juntos para siempre.  
Antes de que el sueño los venciera, Will miró a Hannibal, parpadeando como un gato contento y suspiro.  
  
\- Te amo, Hannibal. ¿Vendrás conmigo?- susurró y el profesor lo apretó más contra su pecho y sonrió.  
-Siempre, William…Yo también te amo, Will.  
  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por mi francés, que no es el mejor del mundo XD
> 
> NOTAS; (1) mon chér: cariño mío en francés cajún.  
> (2) rassure mon amour,nous venons de commencer,Je veux voir comment tu fond pour moi quand je te demande de me baiser: Tranquilízate mi amor, acabamos de empezar, quiero ver cómo te derrites por mi cuando te pida que me folles. (Francés)  
> (3) mylimais: amado en lituano.  
> (4) Allez, mon amour... j'ai besoin de plus: Vamos, mi amor ... necesito más.( francés)


End file.
